The True Girl I Love
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: The Three Little Princesses were fighting each other because of one reason: Sonic. Who will Sonic pick?
**Another short story suggested by my friend Jacksonangelo105.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

At Peach's Castle, things were not looking good there; there were three different princesses fighting each other. All we can hear from afar are punching, kicking, and biting. If we were closer, we can see the princesses: one was blond haired and wears a pink dress, the other one was ginger-red haired wearing a yellow dress, and the last one was light-blond haired wearing a turquoise dress.

"I've already told you, girls! I was the first one who met him! So he's mine!" the pink dressed one yelled.

"So what?! Just because I'm a tomboy doesn't mean I don't have a chance to be with him!" the yellow dressed one shouted angrily.

"Don't you get it?! I have more blue in me than in you both! He will definitely pick me!" the turquoise dressed one gritted her teeth.

"HE'S MINE!"

"NO, HE'S MINE!"

"MINE!"

They continued to fight. That is when a blue sapphire hedgehog came in after hearing their struggle from the outside. He gasped at that scene happening right in front of him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Settle down, girls!" he called out. Upon hearing the hedgehog's voice, the three princesses immediately stopped fighting and looked at him.

"Can you all explain to me what's going on here?" he asked.

"Let me talk to him. I know him more than you would expect." The pink one interfered.

"Oh no, you won't, Peach! I will!" the yellow one growled and pushed Peach aside.

"Tsk tsk, noble princesses first, Daisy. Let me talk." The turquoise one said in a calm voice and got in front of Daisy.

"Hey! Can you stop that? Okay, let me pick. Peach, tell me." The hedgehog said to Peach.

"Aw, man!" Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Heh, who's the noble one now, Rosalina?" Peach smirked at Rosalina, who glares back. She then turned to the hedgehog. "Sonic, as you can see, I, Daisy, and Rosalina were fighting against each other."

"Really? For what reason?" Sonic wanting to know.

"Uh, well it's for….. You." Peach sighed.

"Huh? Me? Why?" Sonic said surprised.

"It's because-" Peach was cut out by Daisy.

"-because we're all in love with you!"

"W-what?!" Sonic was stunned after hearing what Daisy said. How can two other princesses fall in love with him if he doesn't even hang out with them?

"And we know that you cannot hang out with all three of us. So you'll have to choose one." Rosalina said.

"Uh….oo—kay…" Sonic was stammered.

"Good. Now, who will you choose?" Daisy asked. Sonic looked closely at the three of them; he was trying to find out who has the type of girl he likes. But it was too difficult; he had to plan a strategy.

"Well, girls, it's too difficult to pick one of you only by asking like that. For me to pick one of you, I must ask you some questions so that I can learn more about you. Is that clear?" Sonic said.

"Okay…" the three said in unison.

 **Xxx**

The group of four was now outside, at the Castle's Courtyard.

"Okay. Being my girlfriend is not that easy, because I only like certain types of girls." Sonic said while pacing back and forth like a general. He was holding a pencil and a clipboard.

"And what type of girl do you like? Tomboys like me?" Daisy snickered.

"That I won't tell you." Sonic shook his head. "I'll only reveal it when I finally made my decision. Now, I'm going to ask you 10 questions. If your answers closely match the type that I like, you win."

"Urgh, fine." Daisy folded her arms grumpily.

"Good. Question one: say your full royalty name and residence." Sonic said the first question.

"I'm Princess Peach Toadstool from the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach said.

"I'm Princess Daisy Floral from Sarasaland Kingdom." Daisy said.

"I'm Princess Rosalina Luma from Outer Space." Rosalina said. Sonic then writes their answers on his clipboard.

"Okay. Question two: who are your personal guards or companies?"

"Toads."

"I usually don't have any companions, but I've already had Snifits as my partners."

"Lumas, because I'm their mother."

"Alright. Question three: What types of sports do you like the most?"

"I mostly enjoy tennis, golf, and running."

"Soccer is my favorite!"

"I prefer volleyball and gymnastics."

"Question four: what do you like to do during your free times?"

"My most favorite activity is to have a walk with my favorite parasol and picking flowers, but sometimes I like to do jogs and running too."

"I'm always in the mood to play sports!"

"I like visiting the Earth to remind me of my infant memories."

"Question five: what is your dream that you want to accomplish in the future?"

"To become queen."

"To get everything I want!"

"If possible, to be able to travel through time."

"Question six: what is your favorite flower?"

"Cherry Blossoms"

"Daisies, duh!"

"I like Petunias."

"Question seven: what do you girls like the most about me?"

"I really love your speed and heroism; which is why I like running, so that I can run fast just like you."

"I love your attitude and your cocky personality; all these jokes you make at your adventures really made me laugh."

"I like your voice very much; it sounds handsome and fitting for you. Personally, I prefer Roger Craig Smith rather than Jason Griffin."

Sonic blushed a little by these commentaries about himself.

"Uh, okay. Question eight: what is love for you?"

"For me, love comes from the heart and it's straightforward. It doesn't matter the person's appearance or specie, its love will always be in his or her heart. Love always comes from the inside, and not from the outside."

"Love tells you when you want to be with a person forever. It makes you feel happy just to see that person happy, smiling, having fun. So love for me it's just happiness."

"When you love someone, you will do anything to help when he or she gets in trouble. In my opinion, love is like a determination."

"Interesting. We're almost at the final. Question nine: if I was going to call you in a pet name, what will it be?"

"Easy, 'Peachy'"

"I would love 'Flora'"

"Mine, 'Stella'"

"All right, time for question ten: imagine that I just kissed you, and you said 'I love you Sonic'. Then, I must respond back to you with a phrase justifying what you really look like in a cute way. Just complete my phrase: 'I love you too, my _"

"'Pink Blossom'"

"'Shining Marigold'"

"'Twinkly Star'"

"Very good, girls. You just gave interesting answers to me, but I must analyze your answers for my preferred category. Just a little patience, ladies." Sonic said. The girls nodded and waited for his response.

"Oh, you know that he'll choose me! I'm the first one to be his girlfriend!" Peach whispered, smirking.

"No way! Just because you're his first girlfriend doesn't mean you'll always be with him!" Daisy whispered back, scoffing.

"Girls, come on. Let us wait until Sonic comes with his answer." Rosalina whispered in a calm voice as usual.

"Fine." Peach and Daisy said in unison.

Sonic was checking the answers; he was trying to see what kind of answers closely matches his girlfriend type.

" _Man, all of these are some good answers. They really know exactly what they were saying…_ " Sonic in his thoughts.

 **X**

Later, Sonic finally came up with a choice; it is time for the moment the three girls were waiting for.

"All right, girls. I've finally came up with a choice." Sonic said.

"Really?! Tell us, tell us!" Daisy said excited.

"You've been asked. The one I'll choose is… Peach" Sonic said his answer.

"WHAT?!" Daisy and Rosalina were so shocked that their jaws dropped.

"Oh! I knew you would choose me, Sonikku!" Peach squeals in happiness and hugged Sonic.

"Yeah, I actually had some difficulties about who I would choose, but I would never let my sakura princess down!" Sonic winked. Peach does a little giggle.

"But…why?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah! Don't you want to try someone new at once?!" Daisy said grumpily.

"Well, I've wanted, but just seeing your attitudes, they don't match the type of girl I like! Today it's too hard to find other types of girls like Peach!" Sonic glared at Daisy.

"Oh yeah? Then what type of girl you only like that it's SO difficult to find rather than Peach?" Daisy glared back.

"I only like kind, caring, and nice girls. I also like girls who understand the true meaning of love, and what Peach said about love is absolutely right." Sonic explained. "Well actually, I've already met some other girls that know about love and are my type's favorite, but their problem was that they don't support bestiality." He rolled his eyes.

"So what? We actually SUPPORT bestiality!" Daisy growled.

"It's not about that! I'm talking about love! It's too hard to find girls who thinks that love is straightforward, they always say that love is forced, and I don't like that!" Sonic growled back. "But the only girl that thinks the right way is right here with me." He smiled as he looks at Peach.

"Oh, Sonikku!" Peach blushed cutely. Rosalina actually smiled at this while Daisy just scoffs. Rosalina decides not to bother Sonic and Peach's romantic moment and decides to leave, taking Daisy with her to force her to move.

Sonic noticed that the other princesses were gone, so he leans close to Peach and kisses her soft cherry-lip gloss and wraps his arms on her waist. Peach immediately kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck. Soon, they pulled apart to breathe.

"I love you Sonic, my knight in shining armor" Peach said in a lovely trance.

"I love you too Peach, my pink cherry blossom" Sonic said in a lovely trance too.

Peach was just so happy that the conflict was finally over and that her blue lover chose her.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I do not own any characters in this story  
**

 **Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina belongs to Nintendo**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA**


End file.
